Dumbledore and the closet shinanigans!
by Sinful-Desire-x
Summary: This is why Dumbledore never liked doing the nightly rounds of the castle. Drabble. Drarry. YAOI.


**RubyNote: Hello all! So I'm playing on my iPad and I come across this little Drabble Drarry for I wrote a couple of years ago but never actually got around to putting up. So I figured I'd share it with you all ^^**

**Warnings; YAOI (duh), stupid situations and fun shinanigans.**

**-xx-**

**Dumbledore and the mysterious closet shinanigans. **

The night was still and silent. As the elder male wandered through the halls of his esteemed castle, not a single person nor creature was stirring. It was a rare occasion to have Hogwarts like this, normally the halls were filled with chatter and the general ruckus having a school gave. Students running to their next lessons, using and shoving in the clouded halls; the echoing giggles of the girls as they spoke about whatever it was teenage girls spoke about- something the bearded male wasn't sure he ever wanted to know about.

This night seemed different though, the silence was broken slightly by the sound of mumbling. The aged professor took a few silent steps towards the noise, soon coming across one of the various broom cupboards that littered the castle interior. He could hear the voices a little clearer now as he approached, leaning an ear closer to see if he could make out the words. Now, despite his age, Albus Dumbledore was still as agile as he had been in his prime. And that included his hearing. However the words he heard soon had him questioning if that was actually so.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Potter! What did I tell you about using your teeth?!" Dumbledore knew that voice, and the fact that the blonde who's voice that belonged to could never usually be in the vicinity of the boy he was talking to without an argument gave the white haired male pause for thought.

Surely he had heard wrong? And surely it did not imply what he believed it implied?

He moved closer to the closet door, wondering if he was indeed hearing things. But the voice that followed confirmed the pair for who he thought.

"Damnit Malfoy, I told you to just relax and let me take care of it! I know what I'm doing!"

That was most definitely Harry, Dumbledore had spent a lot of time with the boy and knew his voice well. He just wondered why and how the two boy's had ended up in a broom cupboard and what on earth were they talking about.

There was shuffling noise coming from the broom closet and Dumbledore found himself quirking an eyebrow at the noises as a few banging noises came from inside.

"Will you move? My body doesn't bend that way!" That was the Slytherin boy again and Dumbledore found himself getting more worried by the second of what the two males could be up to in there.

"It's the easiest way to get it in, this would go a lot quicker if you would just work with me here.. Now give me some more of the lotion.."

By now the headmasters eyes were as wide as saucers and he straightened, wondering if he should go in and stop whatever inn appropriate activities the boy's wore indulging in. Before he had time to think about it though a moan of pain was heard and the blonde boy's voice echoed through the door.

"Get it out! Get it out now! That hurts!"

"Just relax, it will stop hurting soon enough!"

That was it, as much as he did not want to get involved, he could not have his students doing things like that! He straightened and schooled his face to hide his utter shock as he pulled open the door...

The scene was far from what he had expected, in fact it was somewhat innocent considering what they had been saying...

Harry had hold of Draco's wrist, a needle in his hand as he worked to push tiny little wooden splinters from the boy's wrist. The boy's jumped, equal blushes on their face at being caught out of bed at this hour.

"It was Potter's fault! He had the idea that we should see who was the better flyer!"

"But it was Draco who suggested doing it at night AND in the forbidden forest!" The dark haired male argued back, glaring at the taller boy and stabbing the needle in a little harder than needed to get t he rather large piece of wood out. It seemed they were using the lotion to help slide the splinters out.

As they continued to argue about who's fault it was, explaining how somehow Draco had come off his broom and ended up with the problem he had and Harry had ended up being called upon to help him as the blonde claimed it to be the Gryffindor boy's fault.

Eventually Dumbledore just held up a hand, shaking his head. He really didn't care right now, he ordered them both to just simply go to bed and not for it to happen again as he wandered off.

In future, he would have the other teachers do the nightly patrol instead. He didn't think his heart would take another near heart attack like that...


End file.
